1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing device and processing method, and more particularly to a processing device and processing method for processing a substance by using an electron beam emitted from an electron beam source.
2. Description of the Related Art
As processing methods currently known for subjecting a substance to be processed such as a substance made of a metal, glass material, a semiconductor wafer or the like to cleaning processing to remove organic contaminants stuck to a surface of the substance, oxide film formation processing to form an oxide film on a surface of the substance, etching processing or the like, for example, various processing methods using electron beam processing, UV processing, specific processing using a process gas or the like are known.
However, there are many cases in which a single substance to be processed needs to be subjected to a plurality of such processing steps. In such a case, each of the processing steps is carried out separately using a different processing device of the processing devices having different processing conditions such as light source type and processing chamber atmosphere to one another. The substance thus must be moved from device to device, and therefore, the moving operation thereof is not only troublesome, but moreover there is a risk of the substance being contaminated while being moved, thus destroying the effects of the processing.